With the prevalence of portable communications devices such as smart phones and handheld computers, users are increasingly able to receive and access data from networked servers. In this environment, enterprises, groups and individuals may wish to secure data transferred and stored on a communication device.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.